The present invention relates to an apparatus for covering a keyboard and holding copy, and more particularly to a device with components which pivot between one position in which they serve as a cover and another position in which they serve as a holder.
The prior art includes a wide variety of keyboard covers for covering a computer keyboard when no one uses it. It also includes a wide variety of copy holders, which support copy so that an operator may view it and enter its contents into a computer. Finally, the prior art includes devices which serve as both keyboard covers and copy holders.
The prior devices identified above suffer a host of disadvantages. First, having a separate cover and holder requires storage of one device during use of the other. Separate devices also increase the number of accessories and typically, their cost. The prior devices that serve as both a cover and holder usually include complex attachments for securing to the keyboard where they may block a user's view of the computer screen.
The apparatus of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior devices and effectively functions as a keyboard cover and a copy holder. It is a simple construction that minimizes the cost of manufacture and assembly and provides reliable and effective performance. It allows adjustment in its size so that it may cover a wide variety of keyboards of different size. It also allows a user to place it in any desired position when it holds copy.